


cat in the window

by notasimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, DNF, DreamNotFound Week | DNF Week, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pining, Short & Sweet, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasimp/pseuds/notasimp
Summary: there's a cat outside Dream's window. maybe he should let it in before it gets wet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! first work here :)  
> also crossposted on wattpad under hiperfix8 !
> 
> my friend nick helped me with this idea and we've both been super excited, big thanks to him over at @w0rdstwt on twitter :D
> 
> more notes at the end! enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! first work here :)   
> also crossposted on wattpad under hiperfix8 !
> 
> my friend nick helped me with this idea and we've both been super excited, big thanks to him over at @w0rdstwt on twitter :D
> 
> more notes at the end! enjoy!!

Dream's apartment felt lifeless.

The living room window was cracked open to let the summer breeze pour in, but not so much that the room would become warm. At his parents home, he had a room decorated in art and posters, he had his desk space. His little sister would come into his room and frequently mess things up, but people filled up the space and made it feel more real. In the apartment, there was nothing like that. Even when Sapnap would come over, he couldn't make it feel full enough.

 _Sapnap_. Shit. They were supposed to meet up for lunch - Dream looked at his phone - in 3 minutes.

Dream grabbed his skateboard that was leaning against the wall before leaving his apartment, hurrying down the stairwell. He hopped on his board as soon as he got outside the building, swerving through the sporatic groups of people, the Florida sun beating down on him.

Luckily, their usual lunch spot wasn't terribly far from Dream's new apartment, and on his board he arrived less than 10 minutes late.

He walked in, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, grinning at his friend when he saw him inside.

"Dream!" Sapnap hummed, patting the seat next to him. "Fashionably late, I see."

Dream rolled his eyes, asking the server for a glass of water. "By like, 5 minutes."

"Make that 7." Sapnap corrected, earning a soft chuckle from Dream. When the server came back around, Dream ordered his usual, the two enjoying their food and talking amongst each other.

"Your parents called you yet?" Sapnap was chewing loudly on his fries, pausing to ask Dream the question. Dream looked up at Sapnap through his eyebrows, smirking and looking back down at his meal.

"3 times this morning alone." Dream mumbled, taking a bite of the sandwich he was so accustomed to. "Would you be able to help me move some stuff around?"

"Like, today?" Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows, receiving a nod from Dream. "Can't, sorry. I have stuff to do for school."

Dream groaned. Sapnap was in a computer science program at the community college, and when he wasn't working on school stuff he was with Dream. Guess his apartment would have to keep feeling empty for a while.

The boys finished their food and paid, going in the same direction. Sapnap lived a few blocks farther from Dream's apartment.

Dream carried his board by his side as they walked, a few clouds rolling in above them. "I'll admit, it feels empty." Dream started. "Lonely, I guess."

"Is _that_ why you wanted me around?" Sapnap teased, getting a grin from Dream. "Do you just wanna get more stuff to fill up the space?"

"I dunno.." Dream mused, slowing as they neared his complex. He glanced down the alleyway next to the tall building. It was between his apartment and a small restaurant, a large dumpster further back with 3 or 4 cats around it. "I kind of need something alive. Like a cat."

One of them walked out of the alleyway, sitting and swishing its tail, admiring the two. It had a grey coat and a few mats in its fur, but looked pretty content otherwise.

"I guess you couldn't take Patches with you." Sapnap looked over at all the cats and turned up his nose at the smell of trash. Dream had zoned out, absentmindedly staring at the stray cats. "Dream?"

Dream averted his attention back to Sapnap, remembering what he was asked. "Uh, no." Dream scoffed. "My sister wanted to have her around.. I figured I'd let Patches stay."

Sapnap chuckled and stood in front of the apartment, Dream stopping in front of the glass doors. "Let me know when you're available next." Sapnap nodded and they waved goodbye, Dream taking the elevator back up to his floor.

He set his board down where it was before, heading to his room to set up his computer. Although he had plenty of other boxes to unpack, he relied on his computer for work as a programmer.

Dream glanced out the window. The dark clouds that were looming over got darker, and rain eventually started to drizzle down. He could see the top of the restaurant next door from his window. The overhang covered the area where he and Sapnap saw the cats by the dumpster, and Dream opened the window and leaned out. He decided to keep it open as he busied himself, setting his computer up and unpacking some of the boxes specific to his room, procrastinating his work.

Dream jumped when he saw the cat in his window. It was the grey one he saw earlier, but up close Dream could see it had a blue tint to its coat. And the eyes were unique; one was blue and the other brown. "Hey little buddy..." Dream mumbled, setting down what he had in his hands and stepping closer to the window. The cat was extremely thin, malnourished almost, and its underside was covered in mud. Dream reached his hand out hesitantly, scratching the top of the cats head, noticing a black collar with a tag.

"Do you belong to someone?" The cat mewled and sat on the thin window ledge. "If you do, they sure don't take care of you. You look hungry." The cat leaned down, jumping off the ledge and inspecting the room.

Dream was quick to pick it up, his hands wrapping around its thin body. "You're all muddy... Will you hate me if I give you a bath?" He headed towards the bathroom and set the cat in his tub, the animal not seeming to care as it licked its paw.

"I'll take that as a no." Dream started the water and the cat pawed at the puddle pooling around its feet. It clearly didn't mind, maybe because it knew how filthy it was. Dream ran his fingers through the mats, which weren't as bad as he thought, the cat meowing and rubbing its face into his hands. He could only give the cat a rinse but the cat seemed to enjoy it.

"G..." He mumbled, reading the engraved letter from the metal tag on its collar, which was well worn out. Dream figured it was the first letter of its name.

He picked the cat up in a towel, bringing it out to the kitchen and looking in his cupboards. He hadn't done a proper grocery trip so all he could offer was a can of fish in brine, opening it and setting it on the floor.

"Hope you don't mind. It's all I've really got." Dream mumbled, the cat sniffing it before starting to eat. He watched for a moment before going back to his room, continuing his work on an important project, now that he had fewer distractions.

Dream hadn't realized how much time had passed until he looked outside. The sun had started setting. The cat he fed crawled onto his bed at some point and curled up, fast asleep. Dream smiled at it, spinning in his desk chair and petting its head. The cat blinked its eyes open and stretched out.

"Had a good sleep?" Dream hummed, leaning forward and touching his nose to the cat's. The cat's eyes widened at the action and it stood up, walking towards the window.

"You're not gonna stay?" Dream asked, slight disappointment in his voice. The cat meowed and hopped onto the ledge, looking at Dream and swishing its tail, before carefully jumping to the roof of the restaurant and walking across it. Dream poked his head out of the window. "I'll leave the window open for you."

The cat looked back before it disappeared into the sunset, and Dream leaned back in his chair. He hoped it would come back.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat visits Dream once again, looking for a place to rest. Dream doesn't expect it to take advantage of his resources.

Dream's hopes came true.

A few days passed before he saw the cat again, but it gave him time to completely unpack and fill his cupboards. Dream had made the decision to buy some food for it, so when it came around every so often he would be better prepared.

"Hey G," He would welcome when the cat hopped to his window ledge. Usually, the cat would sit on Dream's bed and clean itself, before happily taking the food Dream offered. Dream had grown to like the stray cat more and more as days went on, and he thought the cat liked him as well. Considering it kept coming back, it was a fairly safe assumption.

Somehow, having the cat around made Dream feel better. Despite being on his own for the first time in his life and spending most of his days alone working, the cat meowing at his window and pawing at his ankles when it was hungry or wanted attention was enough to make him feel less lonely.

Sometimes, the cat would come for food a couple nights in a row, and other times it wouldn't be seen for multiple days.

One specific night where Florida was undergoing a tropical storm, Dream heard the cat howling outside his window. It was past midnight and he was already in bed, but he couldn't leave it outside. Dream put his glasses on and opened the window, scooping the cat out of the rain and holding it in his arms.

"G!" Dream cried, worry laced through his voice. The cat squirmed in Dream's arms until Dream put it down. It shook itself off and cowered in the corner of Dream's room.

It was then that Dream noticed the cat was leaving a few small, bloodied paw prints on his floor. He frowned, slowly approaching the cat. He pet it before picking it up, being careful of how he held it.

"What happened to you?" He asked, as if the cat could answer him. It was unusual for it to come this late, so it must have been frightened.

He brought it into his kitchen and turned on the light, setting the cat on the countertop. It looked as though it had stepped in some glass and scratched its side on something sharp. Dream frowned, pressing his hand into the cats side, who hissed at the gentle touch.

A little bit of blood stuck to his hand when he pulled it away, and Dream carefully set the cat on a towel before rummaging through his medicine cabinet for bandages he knew he just bought.

Dream returned with a roll of white gauze into the kitchen, cleaning the wound on its side before lightly wrapping the bandage around its abdomen to soak up any excess blood.

Thanks to their previous interactions, the cat was trusting of Dream as he dressed its minor wounds and managed to pull a small piece of glass out of its foot. And of course, the cat took the food Dream offered him.

It stayed still on the counter, looking up at Dream and tucking its ears back.

"Are you scared?" Dream said softly, hesitantly reaching his hand out to pet the cat. It let him, and he was soon able to pick it back up. "I think you should stay in here for tonight." He mumbled, transferring the towel to his couch and setting the cat down on it.

The cat sat and meowed, looking up at Dream. "Want me to stay?" The cat swished its tail, which Dream had picked up as a friendly signal over time. He sat next to the cat and stroked its fur, watching it as it began to get comfortable. It pushed its paws into the cushion, laying down and cleaning itself.

Dream could feel himself get more tired as the night wore on. It felt like hours had passed since the cat woke him up, and Dream got up to turn off any remaining lights and retrieve a blanket before returning to his spot on the couch.

"I'll stay here." Dream whispered, setting his glasses down and laying on the couch. The cat crawled between Dream's body and the back of the couch once he draped the blanket over himself, and they soon both fell asleep.

When Dream woke up, he stretched out and looked over to where the cat had been. It wasn't there, in fact there was no extra weight on him at all. The bandage Dream had tied around the cat was sitting on the floor in a pile, a few blood stains on it.

Dream could hear some noise in the kitchen and sat up, rubbing his eyes, equipping his glasses, and groggily walking over to the doorway.

"G... What are you doing..?" He mumbled, opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the light, and more importantly, what he was seeing.

It wasn't a cat, that was for sure.

A thin man with brown hair and a navy blue shirt stood was leaning against the counter, eating food from Dream's fridge.

Dream's eyes widened at the man, who stopped what he was doing and looked directly at Dream.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dream barely got out, before the man swore under his breath and abandoned the food. There was only one direction out of the kitchen, and as Dream stepped closer the man suddenly turned into-

a cat.

A cat?

Dream's eyes weren't decieving him. The cat, the one he had cleaned and fed for several nights, and that was asleep next to Dream the night before, had turned from a man back into the cat.

It bolted around the corner towards Dream's room, and Dream was quick to follow. He watched as it left his room as panicked as it entered, jumping out the window Dream had left open last night.

"What the fuck!" Dream shouted out the window, watching the cat run across the roof like their first encounter, except it didn't look back this time.

Dream couldn't conjure up the right thoughts to even deal with what he just saw, simply staring out the window, eyes blinded by the sun, as the cat disappeared once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh thank you for all the nice comments left on the first part :D i really appreciate them!
> 
> this one was hard to write just because it's more of a filler... based on the ending you can probably guess what will happen next chapter 0-0
> 
> thanks for reading !!

**Author's Note:**

> swag i hope that was a good first chapter B)
> 
> i find the first couple chapters are really hard to write because they're just introductions for the most part xD
> 
> anyways i'm gonna try to post weekly, probably sundays/mondays until the story is over. i'm only estimating 5-6 chapters, about 1000 words each, so not super long or a huge commitment!
> 
> it means the world to me that you're reading this !! thaks for your time <3


End file.
